1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear grip apparatus for a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-piece rear grip apparatus for a personal watercraft that allows a passenger, seated in the rear of the watercraft, to hold securely to the watercraft during movement thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A personal watercraft is known as a small size craft that is constructed and arranged to glide on the surface of a sea or lake. Many jet skis and other different types of personal watercraft are known and are commercially available. One example of a personal watercraft is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 9-281132. A limited number of rear grips for personal watercraft are known and commercially available.
According to a conventional rear grip apparatus for a personal watercraft, the entire rear grip is formed as a unitary member, such as the rear grip apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-281132 (page 4, FIG. 8).
FIG. 8 is a schematic view of a conventional prior art grab bar for a small watercraft, and is a copy of FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-281132.
The conventional grab bar 50 of FIG. 8 is disposed on a rear seat, and may grasped by a passenger seated on the rear seat.
The conventional grab bar 50 is integrally formed from a single material, and may be made from die-cast aluminum, from an aluminum alloy, or from a cast resin.
The conventional grab bar 50 includes an outer side wall 50a and an inner side wall 50b, formed integrally with the outer side wall 50a, such that it extends in a downwardly bent configuration from an upper end of the outer side wall 50a. 
Although the prior art grab bars are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists for an improved rear grip apparatus for a personal watercraft. In particular, there is a need for an improved rear grip apparatus which allows fine detail work to be cast into part of the apparatus, and which can be efficiently manufactured, to reduce the production cost.